Renesmee and Jacob lose their virginity
by Heidi-Ellabelle
Summary: many years after Breaking dawn, renesmee and jacob lose their virginity together very romantically before he is off on a pack mission for two weeks...
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story about how i think Renesmee and Jacob lose their virginity to each other. I do not own the twilight books or the characters. Do not read if you are under 16, please enjoy and comment! first ever story...may be continued!**

It was 8:39 on a Saturday evening; I snuggled up on the sofa with my Jacob, my forever. As it thundered outside in the dark cold night, Jacob and I were enjoying each other's company as much as possible. For once at Jacob's, Billy was out for the weekend on a fishing trip up in Canada with Charlie, and after months of disagreements and curfews, dad and mum had come to agreement with letting me sleep round Jacob's on very rare occasions. And this for one of which was one of them. Tomorrow was the day I had been dreading. It had been awaiting over our heads since 2 weeks ago when Jacob had announced to me that he and the pack were off on a dangerous 2 week mission down South America for reasons unexplained to me, all I knew was it was dangerous and that fighting was going to be involved, I knew I had to make the most of him tonight.

The fire was blazing and spitting a meter and a half away from the sofa, and was giving the room its cosy glow, the T.V in the right hand corner was projecting one of my most favourite movies ** that Jacob and i spent hours watching over my past 8 years growing up. Never before did it not have our attention, but tonight we had something other on our minds.

Jacob rather innocently stroked the side of my face with his left hand and sweetly planted his lips with a firm kiss on my forehead.

"Nessie, Is something the matter, if you're worried about tomorrow i can assure you I'll be safe and back before you know it angel."

"uhuh" I replied, no matter what he said i was still worried and upset about missing him.

Although i have been alive for 8 years, physically I'm almost 17 years old, only 2 months away from my birthday...cannot wait. Ever since my Jacob and I slowly turned from bestest friends into a destined couple we had only ever kissed as my father would always have his eye on us, or Billy was always in, however not being able to have sex didn't have much impact on us, we were so absorbed in the thought of being in love. Last month however Jacob and I went camping up North for the night, but only a few miles away from home as dad wanted to insure we were safe, neither pressure or temptation led us on to what we did, but purely love and passion took us to the next level when Jacob started to explore and caress my body, never before had anyone touch me in those places. He ever so gently played with my breasts, gave love bites on my neck and hips, squeezed my bum (not for the first time) and so innocently and romantically inserted two fingers into my vagina. It was a first for both Jacob and I, he gave me so much pleasure that I was all over him, other girls at high school had told me how they had tossed their boyfriend's off, and I figured out the gist of it, so very slowly and carefully I unzipped Jacobs ¾ length shorts and boxers and out up popped his hard penis. I knew I was ready for it and so I gently tossed him up and down, getting faster to a moderate pleasurable speed which made him moan in delight. The next day however, loud mouth Emmett spotted a dark purple circle on the back of my neck and started to crack out a few of his famous crude jokes, which of course only he found funny, literally. My dad roared into the room which of course got the attention of the whole family. He read my mind and was so ashamed and disgusted that i was consequently grounded for a month and unable to see Jacob for a week, Jacob was later on given an embarrassing lecture from my dad and i was sent to my room for the rest of the day. However it was worth it in the end.

On the sofa I twisted my body round so Jacob and I was face to face, and returned his kiss on his lips.

"I love you. Jacob" I said.

*ring ring* The sound of Jacob's mobile brought me back into reality that other people existed, quickly Jacob darted up to pick up his mobile, it wasn't normal for someone to ring him apart from me, maybe something has happened to Billy.

"Oh hey Sam, one second Rez I need to take this..." Jacob walked out of the room to take his call, great, something bad must of happened for Sam to call, or maybe their plans have changed, maybe he won't have to go at all tomorrow...I know as much as I hope, that's not going to happen.

It all happened before I knew it, Jacob came back into the room, came up to me with a straight face and pulled me up, swung me around his body with one of his hands under my bum holding me up, and his other hand was in my hair. Naturally my hands wrapped about his neck to help keep my up. We started kissing so passionately whilst Jacob bumped into almost every object in the room including bumping me into the wall, trying to find the door to his room. We were wild. So very rarely did we kiss like this, but I loved it. Finally we reached his room, he carefully placed me onto his bed and he lay lightly on top of me. Kissing so rapidly we didn't have much time to think what we were doing, but it didn't matter, for a long time now we were ready for it, and it didn't matter when or where, just as long as we were together.

No fancy hotel, romantic date out, drunken party or a birthday...just an innocent night in with the man I love more than anything in the universe, in the universe's universe.

Jacob started to pull up my light blue tight vest, up my body, over my head and arms; luckily i decided earlier to wear my nice red lacy bra with the bow on. I mentally thanked Alice for it again as the look of delight on Jacob's face seemed to agree with me that it was pretty and did my 32B sized boobs a favour. I didn't have to worry about Jacob's top seeing as he wasn't wearing one. So i focused on taking off his sweat pants whilst he unhooked my bra and unzipped my black skinny jeans. Next thing you know we only hand on our underpants. Jacob started to kiss and lick my upper body, i moaned in pleasure and arched my back accordingly. His tongue left a wet trail down past my belly button and started to suck on my thong by my vagina. As this was happening i saw his penis move upwards in his boxers and he then smoothly peeled off my thongs to give me the full tongue job. Feelings i had never felt before had taken over my body, a new level of pleasure took over me and carried me away into a distant place. I was moaning so loudly i was grateful Jacob didn't have any neighbours. I didn't know what to even do with myself; my body just took complete control over me. This didn't go on for too long until i sat up and started to lick and suck Jacob's penis. It was like i was licking an ice cream, but with more urgency and passion. The ongoing moan from Jacob's mouth and the heavy breathing made me suck down further on his penis and twist and twirl my tongue around. Such a new experience for me, yet it felt so natural.

Soon after Jacob cuddled my hips and lowed me down to lay on the bed from my upright position. We didn't even have think, he bent over me and start to passionately kiss my lips with meaning and intensity, as i kissed back he naturally just glided it straight into me, not to deep at first. It stung and it hurt a little but i had never felt like this before and the pleasure helped drift away the stingy sensation. The more we kissed and the more he pounded into me, the more deeper and easier it became. It felt like i was in a fantasy world. Our heavy breathing and deep occasional moans became louder and more soulful. My toes curled and stretched, my head felt like it was spinning around and around however it was locked into position as Jacob's head faced down into the pillow to its right, his breath tickled my ears but did not distract me. My mouth was open and dry from the heavy breathing, and occasionally it was hydrated with the saliva of Jacob's comforting kisses, my arms were wrapped around Jacob's torso to compress him down onto me; i knew my nails left scratches from then digging in and scratching from the ultimate pleasure. I knew this night was one to remember, this night we murdered love; and gave it a new meaning.

It felt like "sleeping at last" by turning page would be the appropriate song if this was in a scene of a movie. Faster and faster we panted and faster and faster Jacob pounded deep inside of me, until he collapsed onto me and groaned unbelievably loud, i knew it was over. Jacob slowed down to a minuet pace whilst we shared worn out kisses and twirled with each other's hair. Jacob then lay next to me and pulled up the covers. We laid facing each other with wide shattered smiles, the pounding sound of our pulses was the only thing we heard in the room, and with that, whilst are arms were wrapped around each other, we drifted off into an well need sleep.

**_PLEASE _****let me know what you think, if i get possitive feedback or requests, i will write the next chapter! **


	2. Run - Chapter 2

Through the dusty half close blinds, a beam of early morning sunlight spotlighted on my face. Guessing the time I assumed it was around half 5 maybe 6, my vampire senses allowed me to hear the woodland creatures and birds awake as dawn was upon them. I closed my eyelids and let myself reflect on the night before, how simply perfect each moment of it was, how Jacob's touch had never felt that way, how I transformed over night into a new person...I am not a virgin...ha dads going to be really proud of me.

Before it could all sink in, it hit me, and I sat up in a millionth of a second, like I was drowning and suddenly reached the surface for air. It hit me, where was Jacob, my Jacob? Why wasn't he here next to me where he was only several hours ago, next to me like he should be, I shot up out of bed, I was naked but I didn't care, the old dirty sweater on Jacob's floor would do and I pulled it over my head and quickly got into my jeans. I had a head rush from being so quick that my head dizzied around the room, and through the gaps in-between the blind I made out a rough figure far away into the distance, about to run into the forest, I knew this had to be Jacob.

"Jacob" I said as I stormed out of his bedroom, across the short corridor, though the lounge and burst out the back door.

"JACOB" I screamed.

He so clearly heard but didn't look back, it didn't take me long to figure out why this was, and why he was up and out so early...and why he came in the room and scoped my up straight after his phone call of Sam last night, it's because he had to leave early...real early and didn't know how to part and say goodbye. I was furious with Sam because of this, this is his fault, i hate him for doing this"

"Jacob, Jacob wait, PLEASE JACOB"I ran after him, I couldn't not say goodbye, and I knew how he would so desperately want to say goodbye too, he is just so bad at dealing with it that he phrased and ran and ran.

I am thankful for my half vampire abilities to run at an incredible speed and dodge every tree as I do so, however no matter how fast I ran I would be able to catch up with Jacob.

We were running more and more to my grounds and my obsessive shouting for Jacob got the attention of Carlisle, dad, Jasper and Emmett, they knew exactly why this was happening and knew the pain of me saying goodbye to Jacob would be, so they ran after me trying to console me and persuade me to stop chasing and come home. This made me ran faster as i tried to ignore them and run away from them.

I have never been much of a crier, very rare occasions would set me off, but like my mother, I'm one to suffer in silence. However as I knew where this path was taking me, I wouldn't be able to get to Jacob in time and my natural reflexes left tears rolling down my cheek which started to blur my vision.

"Renesmee, darling stop" Carlisle shouted.

"Dammit Ness don't do it" Emmett shouted as he and Dad neared behind me

"Jasper, make her sleepy" I heard dad command to Jasper

My heart was pounding so much, I didn't have the same endurance as my family and began to slow, however I knew the cliff was up ahead, there was no chance of me making it over it. But I have to try.

Dad and Emmett were gaining on me; they knew the outcome of me making it over the cliff was extremely slim and dangerous

"NESSIE NO"

I was about the leap, but they pounced and hauled me to the ground. All I could do was scream, scream and scream Jacobs name...what if I never see him again...

"Noo, no get OFF ME" i growled as tears poured down my face. I never growled at my family before, and they didn't respond to it either, they understood. My heart was attached to Jacob and it was ripped out of my chest as he ran off and I stayed stable on the edge of the cliff...off it went with Jacob, leaving me empty and cold.

My weekly routine continued and life carried on like normal; get up, dressed, hair and teeth, breakfast, bus to school with Aalayer and Charlotte, school, bus to Grandad Charlie's for 10 minutes like every day after school, for a chocolate biscuit and a catch up with him, Sue and Seth. (However Seth is away with the pack) the picked up by mum or dad to go home.

Who knows when Jacob is back, was meant to be 2 weeks, but they will most likely change.

It was Thursday evening, 2 weeks and 4 days since Jacob left, the most awful bit is not knowing if or when he will arrive, he is 4 days late. Alice and Rosalie have a girly night planned for me, i love girly night and i wish my mum would join in, but its not at all her thing. They did my hair, make-up movies, nail varnish ect I'm normally in my element but i just miss Jacob too much to enjoy myself.

Tomorrow has come, nothing special with today, double biology, maths, Spanish, English then gym. Charlotte was ill and Aalayer was on holiday this week in Greece...lucky thing, so I got on the bus by myself, although Elliot offered a seat next to him I sat by myself in the middle. Like every other typical Fork's day, it was raining, raining really hard actually that I almost missed Charlie's stop.

I should have worn my waterproof coat, instead of my denim jacket. I used my folders to cover my hair from the rain. I ran to Charlie's house from the stop as i didn't want to get soaked. As i approached, deep in the distance i saw a tall, hot looking, topless, tanned guy looking straight in my direction. I knew who this was, i knew. I flung my folders full of my work, my designer bag on the floor, which unluckily got soaked in the puddle, and just ran at him.

"Ness!" he beamed and ran for me with his open arms. He was home, he was safe, and he was fine! Tonight we could repeat our last night together, but not at my house, I'd have to carefully convince dad to let me stay at Jacob's again, without letting anything in my head slip about what we'd plan to do, or what we had done.

We crashed into each other, and he lifted me up into the air and swung me around. In the pouring rain we kissed and kissed and my legs squeezed around his chest tightly as we did so. It was like a perfect ending scene in a movie...apart from it wasn't the end

_**Not to sure whether im happy with this or not, let me know what you think of it and how i can change it...next chapter i can include another sex scene as that is where the end of this chapter seems to be going... :)**_


	3. Shh - Chapter 3

** Renesmee POV**

It turns out Jacob had to rush back home as soon as he'd seen me, Jared had a major injury during their mission and Jacob was needed to help. I felt awful for Kim, she must be worried sick to the bone, i cannot even imagine the state of mind in which I'd be in if that was my Jacob...if someone ever dared touch him i'd flip, just like how he does with me. Which reminds me of last October, there was this jerk guy in my Spanish and gym class – Finlay Gordon, he's one of them jerks who thinks he can flirt with anyone and get anyone he wanted. I never seemed very bothered by him, but he started t get flirty and to close for comfort after a while, which didn't bother me too much, i mean who doesn't like some male attention, but when he followed me into the centre of Forks after school one day, and it was just me and him, i don't suppose he apprehended that my bestest friend Jacob was not far off. Finlay grabbed me out of nowhere and cornered me to the wall, grabbed my right breast and started to make out to me.

Just remembering it now sends shivers down my spine, Jacob almost, literally almost lost and blown his cover by phrasing, but thankfully he just gabbed Finlay by the scruff of his neck and through him against the wall, he threatened in his darkest voice that i had never heard him speak in before that he was to never touch me again. He made it pretty clear that he was never to be in a 5 mile radius of me and that if he dared do anything again he'd break his neck and pull of his d*ck. I forgot to mention he also broke 3 of his fingers in the duration of getting him off me before throwing him against the wall... I think Finlay got the picture as he's moved to a different school and never spoke to a girl like that again after.

Anyway, i wasn't to disappointed that Jacob had to leave as he invited me over for dinner at 8. Mum and dad allowed me to stay the night knowing the circumstances that i'd missed him dearly and wouldn't let them live it down otherwise.

Emmett and Rosalie dropped me off at the reservation, not too far from Jacob's and i walked the rest of the way, as they were in a hurry to get back...wonder why...haha.

Jacob had the front door open ready for me, i could smell dinner cooking. He is the most amazing best chef, 2nd best to my dad. As soon as i walked through the door, Jacob spun me around by the hips and planted an "i missed to so much and im so glad you're here" kiss on my lips. I wouldn't have been able to pull away if it wasn't for the uncomfortableness of it with Billy watching in the room.

"Evening Renesmee, i hope you are well dear"

"Hey Billy, yes I'm great thanks, yourself? It's so great to see Jacob back isn't it."

"Same old, same old. And no not really, unless you like a smelly, loud, cocky and annoying beast in your house" Billy raised one eyebrow towards Jacob, he may be getting old but he still had his humour.

"Anyway kids, you enjoy your meal, if you can leave some on the side for me later on Jake that would be great, the games on now and i have bets with Charlie."

Billy wheeled himself through the archway into their cosy living room and left me and Jacob to some privacy like normal. Times like this me and Jacob would chill in what used to be his garage, but now half converted into a garage den where we could hang-out with a small bashed up T.V, but it did the job.

Jacob grabbed my bum which held me close to his body, i loved it when he does this, dad doesn't, but he's getting used to it, as long as that's as far as "touching" goes and we don't do it right in front of his face, then it's okay. Ha, things have changed so much since then.

"It's your favourite Rez, homemade lasagne!" Jacob had the biggest smile on his face knowing how much i loved his lasagne.

"You're simply the best Jacob, thank you, i feel bad though, i should be cooking for you babe, you're the one who's had a manic horrific 2 weeks. How's Jared?!"

Jacob's smile turned into a doubtful frown. This can't be good

"Jared, yeah Jared's' on the mend, it's just stressful to deal with and to see the state that kim is in. But we're wolves. We're tough, strong and it doesn't take long to heal, he'll be back to normal within the week, I'm sure of it."

"You're right Jake, I'm so glad you're safe, i was so worried and...and..." i couldn't continue my sentence, i just burst into tears. I don't know why i was doing this it just felt natural, I'd been so worried and worked up about it all, it's just the relief of it all.

"Rez, baby shhh, shhh please don't, shhh" Jacob's eyes always start to water whenever i cry, trying to hold his back to, i knew he hated to see me this way but i was unable to control it.

He scoped me up and placed me on the counter, dried my tears with his fingers and kissed each cheeks, and then a delicate kiss on my lips. I kissed him back with passion, which led him to comb his fingers through my hair, and gradually our kiss became more wild and meaningful. The beeping of the oven timer interrupted us from our passionate kisses, which didn't seem to bother Jacob much-

"Time for some grub" Jacob virtually cheered. Jacob + food = lifelong fulfilment...+me.

"Mmmm, you're a star Jacob, you really are this is honestly GORGEOUS."

"Not as gorgeous as me though ay Rez" Jacob winked his cocky wink, typical.

"Well, i find the yellowy tint in the pasta very fetching, and you're more of a darker tint...you don't really do it for me you see" i winked back, lifting up a big square of the pasta slices and licked it very provocatively then bursted out laughing and so did Jacob.

"Wrong move princess, WRONG move" Jacob took the plate out of my hands and put it on the side, picked me up and dumped me on the floor, then thought it was a funny idea to then sit on me and carry on eating his dinner.

"JAKE, ugh get off me you LOSER. Hahahah."

"I love you Rez"

"Yeah of course you do. I love you too. I'm so glad your back...you have no idea how much I've missed you"

"No matter what babe, i missed you more, and don't argue with me about it." Jacob got off me and flicked his fingers on my forehead...idiot.

Time did its thing; 10:34 came quickly after i arrived. Billy had said goodnight to both of us, and we were left again just us in the kitchen.

"What you looking at?" Jacob raised his eyebrows at me in a curious way.

"I was just thinking. It's strange, the amount of times I've accidentally seen you naked, i knew how beautiful you looked, but last time i saw you, your body had never seemed so important to me, but now, its all i want. You're just so, sexy." I literally couldn't believe what i was saying, but i couldn't help it.

"Pahaha! Oh Rez" He shook his head and came up to me, again we kissed, with so much emotion like before, so much meaning and urgency. Jacob with his left hand scoped up my left leg up and placed it around his body. As we made out, in the middle of his tight kitchen, i felt his hard dick against my pelvis, and i gently stoked it over his jeans which brought him to squeeze my right bum check in pleasure. Not breaking from our kiss, Jacob managed to wrap my other leg around him so he was carrying me. Before i knew it, we had ended up on his bed like before; he sat down on his bed with his legs out in front of him, whilst i fitted perfectly in place on top of his lap facing towards him. Whilst he fooled around with me, i carefully unzipped his jeans to find his dick pointing straight up at me. The position we were in made it hard for me to pull down his jeans to toss him off effectively so we rearranged ourselves to lay down facing each other, with one of my legs going over his, which pulled us closer. I started to toss, at the perfect speed and he inserted his fingers into me whilst rubbing my clit. I don't understand how he can do it so amazingly like that, i could feel myself quivering inside already, I didn't know if i could do this seeing as we'd have to be quite with Billy next door, but everything felt so much better this time, now that im not a virgin. Jacob was about to go down on me, but i couldn't wait for it any longer, it was a necessity to me now, how could i ever survive without him inside of me.

Jacob laid me down and gently stroked my body whilst kissing his way up to my lips, his penis was just centimetres away from where i wanted it to be, and the anticipation of it almost made me scream for it. Jacob from what i could tell wanted it just as badly as i did, from the expression on his face and the accidental load groan he made, forgetting that Billy was in the other room, reassured me that he wanted it just as badly too. We were back in the zone, at last.

As we rowed that bed, together, we found it harder to control ourselves. Our quite moans and pants increased with intensity the longer we went on, we were sweating, but it was romantic and passionate, his penis thrusted deeply in and out of me, we were the perfect fit –

"Uh, Rez, you're so perfect, you make me feel so good in so many different ways."

This encouraged me to try something different, Jacob basically read my mind and we shifted positions without interrupting ourselves from the sex, so i was laying on top of him, i thrusted my hips backwards and forwards whilst he looked heavily satisfied, fondling with my breasts. This position felt so natural to me, like a second nature.

The pleasure and satisfaction of it all took us both into a world where we only existed, like i had forgotten the reason for living, where i was and who i were. Not a great place to be in when Billy is next door.

"Oh shit, shhh Ness, oh fuck, i forgot about dad next door" Jacob looked at me and i looked back in horror, i could hear him toss and turn in his bed and let out a cough, he was so clearly awake.

"Shit Jacob, what are we going to do" i whispered back

Jacob turned me back around so i was on bottom, as much as i liked being on top, nothing felt better than a warm body, getting compressed against my naked body and getting smothered in kisses or have his head next to mine to share the moment more closely.

"Dad doesn't get to phased by sex though Rez, he's used to it with Rebecca and Paul, and he knows how deeply in love we are, he wouldn't tell Edward, it's just going to be a tad awkward tomorrow."

"Yeah you're right babe." I kissed him back and we carried on at a slower pace, we needed more self control if we were going to be able to keep this up, surely.


	4. Too late - Chapter 4

RENESMEE POV

As i awoke, i was greeted by Jacobs's big cheesy grin just centimetres away from me.

"Moring beautiful, did you sleep well?"

"How long have you been watching me? You know i get so self conscience! But i slept fine thanks."

"Not long don't worry, it's not my fault, I just find your face so mesmerising."

"Oh whatever." I replied sticking out my tongue.

"Oh by the way, your dad texted me like 15 minutes ago saying that he wants you home within the next half an hour as he wants to ensure you have enough time to finish off all your homework."

"Ugh okay great, i've got a fun day ahead of me!"

JACOBS POV

I waved my princess goodbye as Bella picked her up to take her home. My tummy sank to think i won't see her again for a day or so when ive barely seen her as it was. However i needed to talk to the pack to make sure that Jared was on the mend and how long until he was going to be fully recovered, it was such a stain on the pack to have a wolf in pain, he was our brother who we cared for and it was slightly worrying.

First thing first, I needed a shower, last night with Renesmee was hot and sweaty and i was in need of a good wash. As I undressed myself, i saw in the reflection in the mirror that i had long scratch marks all down my back, which had already turned into scabs; i looked as if i had been dragged along a stone path with knives. The good thing was that it didn't hurt, but knowing that this was Renesmee that did this whilst we had sex, it would be hard to be topless in front of the pack for the next few days, as they would be ripping me to shreds about it, and would embarrass Renesmee that they all knew, i couldn't do that to her.

As i got out of the shower and dressed, hair gelled, and face shaved, i was surprised to find dad waiting for me outside of the bathroom door.

"Jacob, come in the kitchen when you're done." And then he wheeled off. The tone of his voice made me suspicious, which lured me to follow him straight away without hesitation.

"Sup dad?"

"Son, look, its about time i'd urm, you know... talk to you... about... things..."

"Dad seriously, spit it out what is it?"

" Well, you and Renesmee are at that stage now, you know, and i get it! Totally do. I'm just worried for both you, especially her. Having, you know...an intimate...relationship and i-"

"Wait dad, seriously its FINE, please don't feel the need to have to talk to me about it, i urm, i know what im doing."

"No, thats not all what i mean Jacob, you have to PROMISE me, and i mean it, you have to go out of your way to ensure she doesnt become pregnant, seriously you don't know the dangers of that and you are both far far far to young and not ready and-."

"Haha chill dad, there is no way in hell that me and Renesmee are going to have a child, hahahah oh my god!"

"JACOB, stop interrupting me! Now listen this is serious, it's not just that her getting pregnant which worries me though son, you're so stupid and you have an issue of not thinking things through enough, don't you understand what could be the consequence for you both when Edward finds out, you've put your relationship in jeopardy, you know how he feels about you both and intimate relationships, you may not be able go near her for what could be a very long time and you are so arrogant to admit to the fact that you haven't completely thought it through"

*SLAP*

I was thrown completely off guard when dad slapped me round the face, it only stung a little but the pain of it was the shock and anger with in it.

"What was that for!?"

"The pain that you're going to put Renesmee in when she gets into a hell of a lot of trouble when Edward finds out! And you have a bad problem of not being able to not think these sorts of things when you are around him, can i remind you again, he can READ MINDS. Dont you remember what happened last time when you went camping? Humm?"

I simply nodded, looking down at my feet

"Exactly, i'm very disappointed that you couldn't wait a while longer until Renesmee was older, then he wouldn't care as much. Jacob, you simply need to be able to think things through more, okay?"

"Yes dad, sorry."

"Dont be sorry to me, you're the one who with is responsible and will have to aby the consequences."

"I understand, it's been hard though dad, i love her so much and we needed another way to express that kind of love...it was only a matter of time..."

"I don't need to know the details Jacob, let's just leave it at that."

"Yeah, i don't know why im telling you this, but besides, i need to go over to Jareds to see how he's doing.."

"I got a phone message off Sam earlier, he said come over around 2 o'clock so go over to Renesmee's for a bit and see if you can help her with her homework or something."

"Okay good plan dad."

RENESMEE POV

**_"Hey bby im comin over in a min 2 help u with ur hw, cya xxx"_**

**_"Ok Jake, cya ina min xxx"_**

As my vampire listening enabled me to hear from a distance, I could hear Jacob's footsteps through the open lawn to the house, i rushed out immediately to see him, leaped into his arms and he swung me around in the air, it was as if we hadn't seen each other in months, instead of an hour.

"Don't even THINK about last night Jacob, please!" I whispered into Jacob's ear...

Dad's dark growl emerged from the door way to the garden within that second; the glare in his dark empty eyes said it so clearly. I felt my mouth dry up and i temporarily forgot to breathe which made me choke...completely gave it away...dad went into a crouched position and Jacob went to run.

Too late


	5. Go to your room - Chapter 5

Sorry that its been a while, i've been so busy with the holidays, but please guys, review me! i want to know what you LIKE and DISLIKE, but no harsh critisim please...:) ENJOY.

**RENESMEE POV**

I witnessed Jacob cautiously stumble backwards through the garden backing away from dad with his hands out in front of him as a slight and pointless protection, managing to dodge out of the way of dads grabs and hits as he growled and approached Jacob. There was no way i could protect him from this and we all knew it, as hard as Jacob tried to get dad to stop and listen, it wasn't going to work.

"Urm Edward mate, its not, its not what you thh-th ink..!"

"YOU BEAST! YOU ADOLSCENT IMPRUDENT MONGREL. YOU'RE DEAD,DOG, DEAD."

And that's when it happened, when dad dove upon Jacob resulting them to go flying into the air and land on the ground with an echoing thud. This is what finally brought my family to their temptations to see what was happening, although i wasn't too surprised if they hadn't already guessed what it was all about. I heard Esme call to Jasper and Emmett to both help Jacob up and Carlisle to calm dad down, but mum stuck up for dad and said to let him do what he had to do. I looked over into her direction, she knew about us. I could tell this from the deep disappointment within her eyes, they compelled me and i instantly felt guilty and ashamed for what i had done. And responsible for the harm Jacob was in with my dad.

"Edward stop this, please. You don't actually want to KILL Jacob now let him up." Carlisle warned to dad.

Dad grabbed Jacob by the neck and pulled them both up within a millisecond, he held Jacob in his arms against the tree spitting in fury that he was banished from our territory.

"You, are to STAY AWAY from my daughter, do you hear me? You're to NEVER cross these grounds AGAIN or i will personally rip you to PIECES and bury each body part in every continent around the world you repulsive MUT." And with that dad realised Jacob to a ball on the ground, chocking to gain breath and spluttering his guts out.

"RENESMEE" Jacob chocked out to me

Dad marched with urgency towards me, i knew i was in for it now.

"Renesmee, you've completely disobeyed me and much worse, disappointed me to the extent that i can no longer trust you, i can't look at you in the same way i could yesterday . My wonderful perfect daughter. You have upset me and pushed me to my absolute limit. Get to your room immediately, you are grounded for as long as i know. You are just as responsible as Jacob as this is a two way decision, i can no longer treat you they way you wish to be treated as you have clearly proven to me that you're too immature to make such serious decisions. You may THINK that you're old enough, but by god Renesmee Carlie Cullen are you wrong. You may be old enough physically but you haven't been alive for more than 7 years, how on earth are you capable thinking this is right, and Jacob, you disgust me to the bone, shes SEVEN, i can't even look at you Jacob, get OUT of here god damn it! She's MY DAUGHTER" Dad growled and crouched to the floor again in fury wanting to pounce at Jacob, and literally end his life.

"No dad, STOP, please daddy, i'm sorry, please *Crying* I cant live without Jacob, you know that daddy please let me see him."

"You are not to see him again for what will be a very long time"

"But Edward, i love your daughter more than you could ever possibly imagine, don't do this i swear i'll never touch her, just please."

Thank god mum came to my side -

"Edward we need to discuss this in privet before we make any farfetched decisions, Jacob leave now."

"Woah, ha you bad dirty boy Jacob, MEOWW." Dad growled at Emmett and pushed him away making Emmett cuss and Carlisle calm down the situation between them both.

"Renesmee, you are to go to your room and stay there. ...GO"

As dad commanded me away to my room, i saw Jacob whimper off to the woods with sniffles from his secret tears. As i walked up the porch i had to pass many disappointed glares from each individual family member. Jasper kept his distance, this was a very personal topic and he found it most potently awkward and i knew he was just as disappointed as the rest of the family, however Esme gave me a slight sympathetic smile and Alice gave me a peck on the cheek to ease the embarrassment of what felt like a betrayal walk to my room. I was unhappy and socked to see the response of my loving aunt Rosalie, she had her arms folded and her glare was as cold as an empty soul.

Mum and dad held hands and followed behind me upstairs to get away from the rest of the family. I was surprised we didn't go home to the cottage but it was probably to insure i had even less of a chance of escaping. Dad made sure i went to my room and he shut the door behind me, just after he had dismantled my T.V, Laptop and all my other things that keep me occupied, he said told me i had to reflect on my decisions and all that crap. But as soon as he left the room, i looked at my text messages to find an unread message from Jacob, just before he arrived and shortly after he sent me the text telling me he was on his way over to supposedly help with my homework...I took my by utter shock and surprise to read the message –

**_"omg bby, plz dnt B embarrassed, bt after u left, Quil cam over n 2 let me no that Jared is gettin worse, its serious, bt he also said cuz he didn't want me 2 find out any over way dat he came by last nite 2 let me no, n he usually juz walks in n didn't realise u were here n kinda saw us together...doin u know...through the door, we didn't shut it properly, he apologies n said 2 let u no he didn't C anyting of u he shouldnt of, it was mainly my back... anyway cya ina min, luv u xx"_**

...Great. Im grounded for what could be forever, all my family know about my sex life, Jared is getting worse and worse instead of recovering, and now Quil and soon to be the rest of the pack know about mine and Jacobs sex life. I hate having literally zero privacy.

_**-PLEASE REVIEW :* Next chapter is a BIG surprise that you really wont be expecting...not exactly a nice one though...**_


	6. Mobile - Chapter 6

Although i'm pretty smart, especially having genius relatives that know almost every little significant thing in the world to refer to, i wasn't full of brains when it came to remembering my dad could read my mind and see that my mobile was keeping me occupied so therefore wasn't making my punishment unbearable. Dad slammed through the door and yelled at me some silly crap about how I need to start to think responsibly and reiterate the consequences of my actions, rather than play on my phone.

"But dad i need this, please. Jared is so ill and I'm talking to Kim trying to reassure her that everything is going to be fine, she's going absolutely nuts over the whole situation."

It turns out that Jared is better, much better, and Kim hasn't seen him in over 3 weeks, which is simply crazy. Over the years i became very close to Jared as he and Jacob were such good friends, so i was used to seeing him a lot. So in all honestly i had been worrying badly about him and missing him a lot, he has an awesome sense of humour and is always so lovely to me. The only reason i lied to dad about this is because i knew he wouldn't find out straight away and i can just cover it up by saying he is better now. Also i wanted to talk to Kim and not die of boredom.

"Renesmee i don't think you fully understand your punishment, now give me your phone or you will be in even more trouble young lady."

"Dad listen, i promise i won't do anything that won't make me suffer, but Kim is one of my bestest friends and she really does need me right now, i promise i won't talk to her for long, you can read the texts if you don't believe me daddy."

"The thing is Renesmee i would usually trust you enough to not feel the need to even consider checking your text messages but as i said to you earlier, you've disobeyed and disappointed me to the extent where i can no longer trust you like i used to, its going to take a considerable amount of time for you to make up and regain my trust. Don't you understand how much you've sincerely upset your mother and I? You knew you would, yet you did it anyway. You broke our trust by allowing you to stay the night at Jacobs...this is your fault. However i will allow you to speak to Kim for 10 minutes then I'm afraid that's it. Do i make myself clear? I don't care after 10 minutes what's going on after that its final."

"Thank you daddy, and i am really sorry for upsetting you and mum, but you've got to understand that none of them reasons were the motives for what we did, it was purely just love dad i can promise you."

"Gahh i don't want talk about this with you, its so wrong and you're too young." Dad pulled his hair in distress and circled the room repeatedly until placing his hands on the dark purple painted wall, next to the arch-way into my fabulous walk in wardrobe. I took major pride with my room and wardrobe; i was fortunately provided with such fashionable shopaholic female relatives that my wardrobe was always fully stocked in the best design wear and accessories, i was never short on clothes but it was always hard to pick an outfit, i had too much choice. My mum helped me make my walk in wardrobe more to my taste by giving it simplicity and lots of nice fitting skinny denim jeans and simple vests, we also decorated it with fairy lights, it was literally full of fairy lights, it was like a pretty fairy den and i absolutely loved it! My room also was covered in many fairy lights and pillows of many patterns and designs covering half the floor, i could almost dive anywhere in my room and have a soft landing. My room was a dark shade of purple, but it was an unusual purple, very pretty which gave it a nice cosy warm feel, which is what i needed when i live in a house full of cold vampires.

"I want your phone in exactly 5 minutes Renesmee, do you understand me?"

Was that a serious question? It seriously annoys he how he talks to me like that, what did he expect me to answer. Normally i would comment on stuff like that to him, but seeing as he has been addressing me by my full name i don't think thats a wise idea...

"Yes daddy, thank you!"

As soon as dad left the room i went to check my unread message from Kim.

Kim is the sort of person that anyone can have a laugh with, become friends easily and make interesting conversations. Over the years growing up she was almost like a big sister to me, she'd take me out with Jared and Jacob on rare occasions like to the beach and stuff, and she'd always help take care of me, i'd go round her house when i was around 7 and she'd dress me up, play with my hair and put my make-up on. She would ring me on the weekends to see what i had been up to and always brought me some of the best Christmas and birthday presents. One of my fondest memories of her was when i was about 10 and half, she, Jacob, Jared, Seth and I went to the beach on a rainy cold day, the guys were surfing and mucking around in the stormy sea, as they are so warm they don't feel the cold. Kim sat with me and together we made the most amazing sand castle, but it was more of a palace, a kingdom. We decorated it in sea shells and see-weed, it even had bridges. I'd never been more proud of something and i wanted to treasure our sand kingdom forever, and I loved that Kim had made it with me. That's when Jared came along and thought it would be funny to playfully kick Seth from behind and chuck a smelly lump of sea-weed on his head. This quite obviously pissed Seth off, resulting in him chasing after Jared shouting deathly threats...Seth hated sea-weed, but Jared ran straight into our sand kingdom and completely wrecked it, it was as if there was a fire and burnt it all down. I was literally just about to show Jacob it and take a picture on my camera Emmett and Jasper brought me for my resent birthday, but obviously it was too late. I was so upset; it even made me cry which i rarely did. Jacob picked me up and i cried heavily into his shoulders whilst he rubbed my back and soothed me telling me it was okay. He then told me to watch Kim. Kim saw how upset i was, and wanted to make me happy. So she ran at guilty guys - Seth and Jared, who were constantly apologising and shoved a lump of manky sea-weed into Seth's mouth, which made me burst out in laughter and the she made Jared put a handful of sand in his mouth and make me a sand boat...at the end of the day, i preferred my sand boat, it was much more cool and had pebbles as buttons and the engines. I admired Kim a lot for what she did for me and how she wanted to make me laugh and smile, i can't remember a single moment when she was horrible or said something to make me said. I loved her like a sister and a best friend...

_"Do you want me to swing by and pick you up on my way over from my dads to see Jared? I know he will really appreciate it if you came to...I'll be around 15 minutes x"_

Oh shit, i really wanted to go. So badly, and it would be an opportunity to see Jacob again, and i can talk to him properly as i won't be able to for a very long time..yet again weighing out the outcomes if i were to disobey dad again and sneak out with Kim, i'd be in serious scary shit...

_"I'm in deep deep trouble at the moment Kim, but i'd love to! Urm, can you pass by just don the other side of the road, near the Alderberry path? I'll meet you there, but be quiet, i cant have ANYONE hearing or seeing me otherwise i am seriously DEAD MEAT x"_

5 minutes past and Kim still hadn't replied to my message, and time was running out before dad would collect my phone. I instantly deleted all my previous texts discussing this from my phone, just in case dad reads the messages.

_"Sorry about the late reply, sure Rez, i'll be around 7 minutes, you've got to tell me what you're in trouble for too! x"_

_"Thanks, i'll see you in a minute and yeah sure will :S x"_

- Come on dad, come on. I needed him to take my phone so then he could relax and leave me alone in my room, so i can then sneak out!

***Knock*knock***

"yes dad, here you go..."

"Thank you. Now you are to stay in your room and you will have no supper. Good night Renesmee, your mother and I will discuss with you tomorrow morning what your punishment will be, but until then, you are completely and utterly grounded for today. You are to reflect on what you have done wrong okay?"

"Okay dad, i understand... also you've got to not read my thoughts if you seriously expect me to think about what ive done and my actions, please give me the privacy by not reading my thoughts like how it used to be."

I watched him slowly shut the door, i mentally thought about my maths papers and Spanish essay i had to complete, to make it seem like that was what i was focusing on, JUST in case dad was listening to my thoughts. I've learnt from the best – Alice, to think of other things to blur my real thoughts and intentions from my dad, however he and I have a thing, where he is to no longer intrude in my personal thoughts and mind and i have to right to keep my privacy, unless on his one condition i am really bad or he can tell that im lying and he will read my memory...just like what he did and found out i was texting Kim on my phone...and like how i thought of last night when telling Jacob to not mention anything...

I could no longer hear the faint muffle sounds from my family members and decided it was time to make my grand escape out of my small window. i managed to swiftly time and jump at the right amount to land softly into the tall tree a few meters away from my far left window, it was a jump ive never had to make as i would usually jump out the right window nearest my bed, but i couldn't risk getting caught. By going this way out it would be very hard to get spotted by any of the family. I slowly lowered myself down to the ground and made a run for the far side of the path, way out of my families reach. Kim was there moments later, it only then came to me that I knew what i was doing was wrong and could only result in a worse punishment, but I really wanted to see Jared and obviously Jacob, after what had happened today.

"Hey chick, thank you so much for coming! I've missed you a lot recently and im glad to see your pretty face to cheer me up, Claire has been useless at helping me as she is awful at giving sympathy, and i just didn't want to pester Emily as she has a handful with the twins. Thanks for being here Rez, you're just an ace friend!"

As i looked at Kim, it made me focus on her key features, to any stranger walking past her in the street, you wouldn't look back twice, she was an ordinary person with nothing special about her, but the eye hides her true beauty. Her cheek bones are so pure and lift her face to look to stunning. She has one of them faces that allow her not to have to wear make-up, her eyelashes were thick and long and went very well with the darkness of her big brown eyes. They were slightly tilted to show her slight ethnicity from the western side of the world, no wonder Jared found it hard to keep his eyes off her, she was just so pretty.

"Don't worry about it, I'm dead anyway. There is no way in hell I'm going to get out of this one, im in serious shit once my dad finds out but i had to come with you!"

The car journey was a great laugh-

I could see the excitement in Kim's face build up more and more the closer we got to the reservation, she was singer her warm loving heart out to the Muse CD we had blasting out in the car, she was so happy, swinging her hair and we were getting really into to it.

"Eek, I'm so excited to see my baby, i've been absolutely worried sick about him Rez! I've never not seen him for this long. I'm going to run up to him, and i'll push anyone who dare gets in my way, out of the way, and i'm going to jump, pounce even on top of him and just simply kiss him, all i want is that kiss, that satisfying, happy loving kiss that reminds you that he is yours and everything is going to be okay again. Then, tonight we are going to do it, as if it was the last time we ever could, haha seriously it's going to be the best sex ever."

"Awh, I can't even imagine the stress you've gone through with it all, you're so so brave Kim and Jared fought to get well for YOU, i cant wait to see you both reunite together!"

"Awh thanks Rez, me neither!"

"Im going to have to make the most of Jacob before i get found out byt mum and dad that i'm gone, i can imagine it's going to be quite a long time until i can see him agai-"

As i went to finish my sentence, Kim swerved out the way of something in the forest pathway that i didn't have enough time to make out...

i didn't have enough time to make it out because everything flipped in mid air, and then managed to all be upside-down.

Then everything went cold

Everything went quiet after Kim and I's screams stopped..

Everything went black...

**_TO BE CONTINUED. _**

**_Please review and say what ever you like :) i hope you enjoy it and something you wont have expected with be in the next chapter :) Hope all you viewers are having a good christmas xxx_**


	7. Acknowledgment - Chapter 7

**Sorry that this has taken so long! Christmas Hol's have been extremely busy for me, i hope you all enjoy this, please review :) **

**Just incase anyone has forgotten how the last chapter had ended, here is the last little bit for you -**

_- Renesmee POV_

_Kim - "Eek, I'm so excited to see my baby, i've been absolutely worried sick about him Rez! I've never not seen him for this long. I'm going to run up to him, and i'll push anyone who dare gets in my way, out of the way, and i'm going to jump, pounce even on top of him and just simply kiss him, all i want is that kiss, that satisfying, happy loving kiss that reminds you that he is yours and everything is going to be okay again. Then, tonight we are going to do it, as if it was the last time we ever could, haha seriously it's going to be the best sex ever."_

_"Awh, I can't even imagine the stress you've gone through with it all, you're so so brave Kim and Jared fought to get well for YOU, i cant wait to see you both reunite together!"_

_"Awh thanks Rez, me neither!"_

_"Im going to have to make the most of Jacob before i get found out byt mum and dad that i'm gone, i can imagine it's going to be quite a long time until i can see him agai-"_

_As i went to finish my sentence, Kim swerved out the way of something in the forest pathway that i didn't have enough time to make out..._

_ i didn't have enough time to make it out because everything flipped in mid air, and then managed to all be upside-down._

_T hen everything went cold_

_Everything went quiet after Kim and I's screams stopped.._

_Everything went black. -_

**JACOBS POV**

Jared got up off his bed and kicked me hard in the back on my leg, so i kicked him back harder.

"Jared stop being such a jerk okay, just because you can now stand up and move now doesn't give you the right to kick me!"

"Hey watch out Jake, im very fragile still, you don't want to hurt me now do you?"

I scoffed

"I'll never believe your silly crap, common lets help Emily dish up lunch for us all, the girls are on their way. I'm very surprised that Renesmee decided to risk it though, and im surprised she hasn't been caught yet"

"You're girl is one little rebel dude, shes bad ass!"

" I know, i love that about her though, so unpredictable! I wonder where she got her bad ass side to her though...probably me ayy."

"Ha, you have GOT to be kidding me Jake! She's been around ME too much; she blatantly got it from me. I inspire people Jacob; they want to be like me...because they love me.

"Yeah right Jared, keep telling yourself that."

Jared winked at me, and then looked straights over me, i turned to look in his direction to see Sam running straight towards us yelling something i couldn't quite make out, however Quil and Paul did and for some reason instantly ran away from our direction, but Seth was left there with a wide mouth looking in our direction. Jared and i ran to the door urgently to find out what was going on, maybe Edward was on his way to kill me or something, i wouldn't have been to surprised

"Wassup Sam bro?" Jared yelled, looking ready to phrase as a response to whatever Sam was going to announce.

He looked worn out and panicked which wasn't normal and managed to shout out something that i really didn't want to hear. I almost scoffed at what he said because it was seriously way to far from believable.

"There's, there's been an, an accident, you've got to come quick...Ren, Renesmee and Kim.."

"SAM, what's happened!?" Jared and I said at the same time, with deep urgency in our voices.

"They've been in a car accident. They're dying."

My body locked, froze, buckled under the weight of the words, all i could do was scream, i knew i had to move, to get to Renesmee and help save her, but i didn't know how to function my body to do that, the same reaction was taking place inside Jared's head as it sunk in, at that moment i saw my phone buzzing on Emily's coffee table, with an incoming call from Edward.

**EDWARDS POV**

"Bell's, i just don't know what to do, i mean we have to punish Renesmee, she completely disobeyed us and she has shown how immature she is, what shall we do?"

"I honestly don't know what the right thing to do is Edward, i mean what can we do? We can't punish her by not allowing her to see Jacob, because that really isn't fair, for a week being unable to see him with be very hard for both of them, but reasonable, but after that we need to think of an alternative punishment which will be more suitable."

"I agree, but now they've started it will be hard for them to stop, do you remember what we were like?"

"What we are like Edward, nothing has changed over these years for us...ha!"

"Haha, i blame you. Anyway we're going off topic, this is such a hard topic for me to even think about as it is, it makes me sick, angrier than i have ever been since the voltori came many years ago. I need, i need to clear my head, i need to get out and hunt, by myself."

"Good plan Edward, i understand, but i have an idea, i could speak to Renesmee either tonight or tomorrow and then you wouldn't have to worry about thinking about it and then think later about other alternatives. Come on, i'll go and get your coat from the kitchen"

As Bella and i walked to the kitchen, what felt like a defibrillation to my brain, literally took me aback. Alice's vision didn't make sense, how could it of made sense? I saw Renesmee in Kim's car travelling through the woods in the direction on the reservation. Along the road was a jaggered big lump of rock which lay in their path just along the road, but the girls aren't paying attention to the quiet road ahead, their singing and laughing and swaying their heads to the music.

"LOOK KIM, RENESMEE JUST LOOK" I shouted, eyes closed and i felt my hands pull in my hair in frustration.

Alice's vision enabled me to watch what happened next, what every parent in the world would dread to ever watch, i saw the car tumble in mid air, crash and roll repeatedly along the floor of the off road path into the woods and down the muddy ditch, the girls alarming screams pierced through my head making the venom inside it boil and made me feel as if it was going to erupt. The striking silence afterwards was just as striking as their screams. I opened my eyes with fearful pain to see Bella panicked and grabbing my shoulders demanding me for an answer

"EDWARD, EDWARD, WHAT DID YOU SEE, TELL ME WHATS HAPPENEING" She screamed into my face.

I stood there wanting to move and run but i was locked into position and saw the remaining of my family entre the kitchen with concern written all over their faces, curious to find out what has gone on.

"RUN, WE ALL NEED TO RUN" I shouted

"Carlisle get your medical stuff, ALL of it. NOW. Jasper go with him!" Alice demanded

"Renesmee has been in a car crash with Kim, she sneaked out 10 minutes ago, we NEED TO SAVE HER, GO NOW."

Carlisle and Jasper ran upstairs to his office to collect his medical equipment, whilst Rosalie, Emmett and Alice got into their sports car to race to their aid. Bella and I ran, i couldn't sit, i had to run. Bella demanded i pass her my phone so she could call Jacob for his help, i could she the desperation in her eyes, full of worry and sadness just like mine. Our daughter could die any second. If vampire could cry, we would have watered the whole of Africa.

**JACOBS POV**

I felt myself swallow a golf ball coated in the strongest bleach slowly make its way down my throat looking down at Renesmee's unconscious body. I suddenly felt myself reminiscing the most important dominant moments of mine and Renesmee's lives together. From when i first held her whilst operating on Bella to try and get her out, to when she had her first steps towards me, up until the very night when we lost our virginity to each other, i felt her warmth against me again, i felt every single touch, i got the same damn butterflies as i did when we had our first kiss, when she said she'd go out with me, when we announced to Bella and Edward we were a couple, the same butterflies i still get even when i hear her pull up at my drive-way even if she was simply coming over to drop something off. She was the love of my life, she was the electricity to my heart to keep it beating, and if her heart was to stop beating, then consequently so would mine. I felt the heavy tears drops roll down my face onto her cold still body in my arms; i was on my knees to her, pleading for a god damn miracle that she would open her eyes. I could hear Jared yelling out orders to the pack for help for Kim, she hadn't been breathing since we arrived, and he and Sam were resuscitating her, the rest of the pack went after Bella and Edward and the rest of the Cullens, they said they were on their way with medical equipment but they needed to be quicker. I was literally losing Renesmee, and there was a very short amount of time left if Kim wasn't breathing. This was a nightmare from hell, i had many dreams similar to this over the years, where i would hold Renesmee in my arms as she passed away, I would awake in cold sweats, they were one of the very few things that would leaving me sobbing late at night, i'd then refuse to sleep after them and would lay awake the whole night holding tightly onto the clothes Renesmee would have left over and text her lovely long messages. However this wasn't something i could simply wake up from, this was pure fucking reality. I closed my eyes tight and just cried my heart out.

I heard Sam shout towards what must of been Carlisle "Carlisle, give me something for Kim she hasn't been breathing for the past 7 or so minutes."

Jared couldn't talk, he was in a frenzy where the only thing he would say was " Kim, Kim just wake up, just be okay. Kim, Kim just wake up, just be okay."

The next thing i knew was in mid air, flung out of the way by Edward

"RENESMEE, darling, can you hear me, stay with us, stay with us okay. CARSLILE, JASPER pass me your bag. HURRY."

Everything went quiet and i could feel myself wobbling as i got myself up from a heap on the floor, covered in rubble and mud. I put all my will power into not fainting, i had to help aid Edward and Bella, i needed to be at some use for my best friend Jared, but Carlisle was attending Kim, along with Sam, Seth, Emmett and Jasper.

"I NEED BACK UP, I REPEAT I NEED BACK UP" Carlisle shouted, i could see his arms and hands covered in blood, i didn't realise that Kim had been bleeding, when i finally opened my eyes to a more clearer view, i could see the blood that had been coming from Kim's mouth, nose and ears...

Clearly this was more serious; Kim's life was extremely vulnerable, more than i had originally thought even though she wasn't breathing. I felt bile run up through my throat which made me gag.

I heard Sam command to me "NO Jacob, don't!"

Kim was incredibly close to me, like my second girl best friend, she was more of a friend to me than Bella was before Renesmee was born. And obviously Renesmee was my first best friend. It was always nice having her around and ever since Renesmee and I have been a couple we found ourselves frequently hanging out as a group of 4 with Kim and Jared.

I kept having flash backs on memories, going in and out of reality, but what brought me back to reality was when i saw Carlisle pulled out what i could only guess was a defibrillator.

"Sam and Jared, you've got to stand back a second, if there is any chance of this going to work i need to do it now."

I turned around to face Renesmee, her head was on Bella's lap and she stroked her hair soothingly whilst muttering things to her like "Renesmee you're okay, we love you, please wake up darling"

Edward and Rosalie were doing all different types of things to her, including many injections repeatedly all over her body, which if Renesmee was conscious would absolutely hate, it made me cry to think of how much she'd hate this, and so i too stroked through her hair with Bella, and hummed our song quietly into her ears, for if that slight chance we was conscious of what was going on, at least she wasn't as panicked. She'd literally scream, cry her eyes out, hide and run at even the thought of having an injection, Carlisle once told her around a year ago that he needed to take a blood sample from her, for some sort of medical reason that i can't quite remember, and she went absolutely nuts, after an hour or so of chasing her around the house as she screamed and bowled her eyes out, Emmett managed to pin her down for Carlisle. We all encountered many deep bite wounds from her, and Emmett still has scars from her bites. Afterwards she screamed at us all, then as she ran to her room, through ALL the photos off the walls onto floor, stormed to her room and ignored us ALL for 2 days straight, she even told Carlisle and Edward that she hated them. Edward laughed but Carlisle i could tell was upset by it, and so a week later she apologised to him, with the acceptation that he would never do that to her again.

My mind drifted again, reminiscing past memories of us.

Bella, Edward and Rosalie all looked up at the same time as a response to Carlisle, i heard a murderous scream muffled by Jared's mouth, and the rest of the pack had similar reactions. The sincere looks on Edward, Rosalie's and Bella's face made me recite what Carlisle just said.

Kim was dead.


	8. Coming to terms 'PART 1' -Chapter 8

**Hey everyone, i'm sorry this has taken a while but i have been almost clueless how to start this chapter, but today i had a sudden brain wave and i had to write some of it down. i dont have enough time to finish it today but i was too excited not to post this so far... so this is part 1 to be continued! **

**ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW**

**Jared's POV**

**T**he world is madness, deceitful, cruel and challenging. The greatest of people get the worst of things. I'd think to myself there are very few lucky ones in life, who get it all good, with no sacrifice and loss. I counted myself as one of them very few select human beings; it was extraordinarily fascinating how my happiness bloomed out of what was beautiful in my life, which turned out to be everything. I had it all, and I was infinite.

Now I am nothing.

**Bella's POV**

I was willing to sacrifice the world for my unborn baby. My world meaning Edward. There was nothing more death defying than my love for him, but my unborn baby was somehow a potent incentive for me to risk my world for it. A connection that no words could ever possibly describe, mentally forced me to hold on and carry this unplanned intruder. It didn't matter that it was going to rip and shred my body apart internally to get itself out; there was a connection that couldn't possibly bring me to get rid of it. Renesmee was worth that sacrifice, she was worth me being slaughtered alive just so she could live. But looking down onto her emotionless, still cold body, made me realise the absolute torture Edward must have had to endure watching me physically waste away, with the unknown burden upon him not knowing if and when I would make it through, or simply just die.

I held on to Renesmee's palm to try and read her thoughts, to see what kind of pain she was suffering, but it scared me that her vision was blackness, emptiness or whatever. There was unpredictable hope for my darling angel, Edward and Rosalie had finished doing whatever they possibly could of done to help save and recover Renesmee, and now we were left to wait and see the outcome of it. Edward naturally would come and comfort me, but he just knelt there a few inches besides me, with his hands in tights fists, his left fist against his mouth and has sincere and deep concentration on our daughter's body. i knew he was miraculously thinking of additional help he could give her, but i knew there wouldn't be solution.

Carlisle came over straight after he announced Kim's death, to try and see what further help he could provide for Renesmee, but he too said there was nothing more we could do. Jared and other members of the pack left shortly after, but Jared was in fits, hyperventilating knowing that his soul mate had just passed away and he never even had the opportunity to say goodbye or anything. No way at all he could bring her back. She was gone, and the reality of it was never going to fully sink in for him. Carlisle covered up Kim's body and Sam, once he had recovered himself from the state he was in from it too, carried Kim's body off somewhere but i didn't get the opportunity to find out.

**Rensemee's POV**

The warm spits of water from the shower made my skin tingle and feel extremely pleasant. I felt like i was hugging water. One of my favourite things about having a shower was its ability to be such a relaxing place to just close your eyes and think of things over in your head. With the comforting warmth as if Jacob was right in here with me. i wonder how amazing it would actually feel like to be in a hot shower, naked against my Jacob. I've seen in a few rated 15 films of couples having sex in the shower or bath, and coming to terms with it made me think it would be a pretty fun experience that i must try out at some point with Jacob.

As i rubbed the vanilla suds over my body i felt deep pain all up parts of my arms and patches over my chest and back, it took me aback when i looked at what was causing the pain to see myself covered head to toe in purple bruises. I stood there for a few moments re-collecting the past few days to think what could of given them too me, i was clueless apart from the other night with Jacob, he must of accidently given me busies whilst we had sex, we were pretty rough. However I didn't mind that it was from him, i mean i'm pretty tough myself, being half vampire and all; along with Jacob being a buff werewolf...sex was never going to be very gentle!

As i thought to myself how i was going to be able to tell Jacob we need to not be so rough during sex, it made me question the whole previous 20 minutes of this morning, i mean i swear yesterday i was grounded and i was under the impression i wasn't partially allowed to see Jacob, at least for another week or so...but how come when i awoke this morning he was lead next to me staring deeply into my eyes with a wide warming smile on his face? Surely Dad wouldn't have missed the opportunity in the slightest to grab Jacob by the scruff of the neck and literally chuck him out of the house? But when i walked downstairs to say good morning, dad and mum looked very happy, almost too happy with me seeing as they found out i had sex with Jacob? None of this was making sense in the slightest; i can't even remember the outcome of yesterday after... –

_"Im going to have to make the most of Jacob before i get found out byt mum and dad that i'm gone, i can imagine it's going to be quite a long time until i can see him agai-"_

I had a sudden flash back of yesterday and it wasn't how i remembered it to be from this morning.

I then had a sudden wave of blackness, as if the electrics suddenly went and it was the middle of night outside, but i could hear ear piercing screams in the back of my head which made me scream, and scream. I curled up naked in a ball on the shower floor just screaming with my fingers in my ears, i couldn't get out of the memory.

As i opened my eyes i could see mum grabbing my hands and pulling my finger out of my ears, making hushing noises to stop me screaming.

"Renesmee, shush, darling look at me you're safe, you're safe darling don't worry, shush"

I didn't care that my mum saw me naked, i didn't matter. I found it comforting to have her rock me like a baby on her lap as she wrapped me round in a big blanket and sat of the wicker armchair besides the shower and bath. That's when Jacob and dad came in, after i had covered myself...i would have minded dad seeing me naked, the thought if it was even scarring!

"Mum, dad i don't understand, what HAPPENED yesterday?" then i burst into tears, nothing made sense and the screams were never going to leave the back of my mind. They were terrifyingly excruciating, you wouldn't even hear them in a horror movie.

"Honey don't panic, we will explain after you have got yourself dried and dressed, but please be careful of your bruises, which will also be explained, Jacob go downstairs and get her a glass of water and Bella you help Renesmee get changed and try and stop her from crying. We love you darling Renesmee and you are okay!"

"Okay we will be down in 10 minutes Edward, come on Renesmee, shh, please don't cry baby!"

Dad and Jacob walked out of the room, but Jacob kept looking back with an emotionless expression on his face, his eyes were red and looked sore, i then recalled seeing them like that this morning too, but i was too taken aback by his smile and presence than to take much notice with his eyes. I hope he is okay i hated seeing him upset, but this only worried me more with why i was like this. What happened? I just want to know.

Mum kissed my forehead and followed me into my room, sat me down on the bed and went through my closet to find my trackies and a soft baggy top to throw on.

After i put them on genteelly, mum knelt down besides my bed looking up to me and held my hand.

"I know you have a lot of questions, and you must be pretty confused right now but daddy will explain okay, and what you will hear won't be good, i will tell you that, but i promise you everything will be okay, i am always, always here for you darling, even at the end of the word i will have your hand in mine okay?"

"Please can we just go to dad, i desperately want to understand what the hell is going on, am i dying? I thought i was in the shower...i thought i was dying" I started to cry again and mum leapt up and cuddled me tightly.

"And why was Jacob so sad, what's happened to him, is he hurt, did i or dad do anything to upset him, is he angry with me?"

"Shhh no darling of course not, he is just worried but come on now, let's go downstairs and all will be reviled...it's just not going to be easy for you especially, and everyone else, particularly Jacob for that matter."

PLEASE REVIEW, i promise i will try and get on with part 2 continued asap but i just wanted to post this so far :)


End file.
